


Shards of a forgotten past

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf, Elf, F/M, Smaug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: OC is the twin sister of Thranduil, at Thorin's coming of age party she falls in love with him but when the dragon attacked, she didn’t hesitate to go to the oblivious prince’s aid, breaking her own family apart. What happens when she turns up years later to help the company?





	1. Chapter 1

Pacing up and down the halls of his kingdom he waited for news about his wife, hearing the door open he turned to the small elleth “my lord, it’s a boy” smiling to himself he smiled at her but the smile dropped at hearing his wife scream the elleth turned and ran back in the room closing the door behind her, a few moments later the same elleth opened the door to see the king on his knees “King Oropher, you have a daughter” feeling his mouth growing dry he hoarse voice asked “how?” “Twins my lord, the Queen has given birth to twins, you can come in and see them” raising to his feet Oropher entered the room and turned to his wife who softly smiled at him and looked towards the second elleth holding the babies, holding his hands out he softly asked “may I?” “Of course my lord” handing over the baby boy He saw the pale blue eyes looking up at him “Thranduil” his wife whispered, swapping over he held up the baby girl and smiled at her bright shining blue eyes looking to his wife for her name, she smiled “you can name her Oropher” turning his eyes back to the baby he studied her small frame and wet his lips before speaking “the boy is older?” “Yes my lord” “then she shall be known as Thennith” looking for approval Oropher turned to his wife and saw her eyes shut “love?” He asked handing Thennith to the elleth, sitting on the bed he placed his hand over hers and draw it back at how cold it was “my darling?” He asked once again the panic building in him, the elleth by the door rushed over to his side as the one with the babies placed them in the cot, placing her hand under the Queen’s nose she gasped “my lord, your wife, the Queen is dead”

….

Walking though the halls Thennith was on her way to the family dinner, quickly braiding her long platinum blonde hair into an elegant side braid, her father still had no idea she attended archery and sword lesions, Thranduil knew because it was his idea, not wanting to have a weak sister arriving outside the royal wing she straightened her long grown and entered already seeing her brother in his chair holding his wine glass ranting to their father about something “and here is the lamb to the slaughter” Thranduil spoke while smirking at Thennith “we’re vegetarians Thranny” she replied with her own smirk as she knew he hated her nickname for him, kissing her Fathers check she took her seat as Oropher shook his head at the sarcastic comments his children offered each other, “Thranduil, Thennith, as you are aware the young dwarf prince Thorin will be coming of age soon, and I need one of you to go along to represent our kingdom” “Thranduil can go, after all he is the oldest” Thennith replied smirking, “But you are the fairest dear sister” Thranduil smirked back causing her to roll her eyes, “can you two just listen for five minutes” Oropher shouted at the siblings making them both jump at they fathers outburst, “I have decided Thennith, you are going as Thranduil needs to be here, as acting king” sharing a look the siblings looked to their father for an explanation “there is a battle soon to the east and I am taking some of the armies there, I will be gone no longer than 6 months, and that’s my final order, now both of you go get any of your business sorted” “yes father” Thranduil and Thennith said as they rose from their chairs and left their father alone. 

….

Arriving at the front gates of Erebor a few weeks after her father left for the war to the east, Thennith and a few nobles from the woodland realm presented their invitation to the guards and was told where to go, following their instructions the group walked through the halls while the princess studied every inch of Erebor, she had never seen such great craftsmanship and was in awe of the dwarven kingdom, “Thennith focus” the older noblewoman whispered to her while handing her a box “we are to walk up to Prince Thorin, and give him the box, don’t speak to him unless you’re spoken to” nodding Thennith turned to face the door “one more thing Thennith a messages from your father, don’t be sarcastic” hearing that she let out a giggle just as the door to the throne room opened.  
Looking ahead at the throne her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the throne room, it was much bigger then she expected tuning her blue eyes over everything the finally landed on the young raven haired prince, sitting proudly in the throne, studying him she watched as his muscled chest rose and fell with his breathing, how his leg was moving up and down, probably due to boredom, she thought to herself and the way he was rubbing his thumb and index finger together, a nervous tick perhaps, getting closer to him she could now see his eyes more clear and when the light hit them the right way they were shining like the rarest sapphires, feeling a soft flutter in her heart she knew that the young dwarf prince was her soulmate, “ may I present Princess Thennith and the nobles of the woodland realm” taking a breath she walked up to Thorin and handed him the box and slightly bowed “thank you” the young prince spoke making her sightly shiver at his deep baritone voice “you’re welcome, Prince Thorin” she spoke flashing her lashes at him “may I present” the older dwarf started as the noble woman pushed her aside, leaving the room the group was making their way to the guest room when one of the guards approached them “Princess Thennith?” “Yes?” “I have a letter for you” taking it from the guard she opened it, and gasped turning to the group “we must return home right away, my father is dead” feeling the world around her closing in, the elven princess fainted.

*years later*

“Pull it back all the way, and visually the target, control your breathing and when your ready to let go, let go” with a swoosh an arrow was released from a bow and landed in the target bullseye with an exhale Legolas turned “I did it Auntie Thennith, I hit the target” “you sure did little leaf, and it’s the longest yet” “Father did you?” “Yes I did, now go back inside and finish your work” Thranduil huffed “but Father….” “Now Legolas” turning to her nephew Thennith smiled “listen to your Father, little leaf we will pick this up later” “I’m not little, I am of age” Legolas protested getting a glare from his father making him rush inside, collecting the bow and arrows Thennith turned to her brother “what has you so grumpy Thranny?” “The scouts have informed me of a dragon on the move” “a dragon, it can’t be, I thought you killed them all in the north years ago brother” “all but the one who gave me my scar, Smaug the foul beast, they have tracked his movements his on the way to Dale and Erebor” “do the dwarves and humans know?” “No, but we must make our kingdom secure” “Thranduil we have to warn them” “it’s too late Thennith, he’ll be there by daybreak” “then at least gather the army and help them, Father would have done it, and if you don’t warn them, I will!” Listening to his sister Thranduil knew he would be fighting a losing battle, if he kept trying to disagree with her, after all, she was the general of the army, and would take them without his permission nodding Thranduil waved one of the guards over “call all the nobles to the throne room” waving his hand the guard rushed off, "I will meet you at the throne room in half an hour Thranduil” Thennith said as she rushed off as well, huffing as he watched his sister run off Thranduil knew he was only doing this because she would have taken the army and probably get herself and them killed walking back into his kingdom he made his way to the throne room, to inform all the nobles and make plans for Legolas to be crown king if anything goes wrong. 

….

Standing at the edge of the cliff she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Dale was in flames and the dwarves of Erebor were fleeing their kingdom in terror, smoke raising from both city’s was feeling the air making the day dark, and ashes falling like snow, searching the fleeing dwarves with her elven eyesight Thennith felt her heart beating faster she hadn’t seen Thorin yet and started to think the worst till a formally baritone voice hit her ears turning to her left she saw him waving his hands screaming for their help, “Thranduil we must help them” she demanded “why should we dear sister?” Looking at the two city’s in flames Thranduil remembered the night Smaug almost took his life, and he didn’t want a repeat of it, “Thranduil there is a dragon in there, the one that marked you” “and almost took my life, if you haven’t forgotten” Thranduil hissed “they will die!” “And how is that our problem sister?” Thranduil asked coldly. 

Looking back down at Erebor Thennith saw Thorin still waving for help “Thranduil you know my feelings for the Prince” climbing down off his elk Thranduil stood next to his twin sister his icy blue eyes looking over the scene below them, landing on Thorin “what you feel for him is not real sister, it was only a stupid childhood crush” “don’t you dare say that Thranduil, I know how I feel” Thennith turned to face her brother anger flashing in her once bright eyes “you know nothing of love Thennith” Thranduil snapped at how foolish his sister was, for years she pinned over the dwarf prince, sending him letters but got nothing in return, he spent many nights listing to her crying, and vowed to himself never to see her hurt again and Thranduil was not on the best of terms with the dwarves as they still had not returned his late wife’s necklace, hearing her brother words Thennith starred Thranduil in the eyes as her anger exploded “and neither do you brother, or your wife would still be alive” watching her words hit a nerve in Thranduil she regretted them at once turning to Erebor again as she couldn’t face the painful look she knew would be on her brothers face “no but I can keep you alive” was the last thing she heard, before feeling the hit to the back of the head “return to our kingdom” Thranduil ordered the army as he pulled his sisters body up and across his elk as Thorin watched them leave, vowing to never trust another elf in his life time.


	2. Shards of a forgotten past part 2

Sitting in the chair next to the bed Thranduil had watched over Thennith for hours since they had returned to Mirkwood, he felt bad for hitting her but he would not risk his kin and his general against Smaug, not for dwarves, or anything, hearing the door open Thranduil looked up "I'm sorry my lord, but you're needed in the throne room" nodding his head Thranduil stood and walked towards the door, lingering at the door he let out a sigh "I hope you understand why I did it, and I hope you forgive me, dear sister, I did everything to protect you" he spoke as he closed the door and headed towards the throne room, opening her eyes Thennith sat up she had been awake and heard Thranduil, still angry at her brother she pulled the cover off herself and got up finding her boots she pulled them on, looking around her room she saw her weapons and collected them.

Collecting other things from her room she walked to the door and slowly opened it, seeing the halls empty she left her room, and tiptoeing along the halls she got to Thranduil's private room, slipping inside she moved to the treasure chest, knowing she would need money, grabbing a medium size purse she started to fill it with coins, once the purse was filled she tied it onto her belt and scanned the rest of the chest her blue eyes landed on a pile of paper, "why would Thranduil have paper in here?" She asked herself as she reached for it but stopped hearing footsteps, hiding in the shadows she watched as Thranduil entered the room and and collected the same papers, going to the fire Thranduil threw them in there, and watched them burn a little before leaving the room, coming out of the shadow Thennith kneeled in front of the fire looking at the envelope that wasn't burnt, gasping at it she could not believe her eyes, as she read the writing on it, it was addressed to her from Thorin, feeling her anger towards Thranduil turn to hate she stood up and made her way out of the room and Mirkwood for good.

*60 years later*

Pulling her cloak around her body, to fend off the rain Thennith, arrived in front of a large wooden door, raising her hand to it she banged three times on the door and stepped back, seeing an old man opening a small window in the door "who goes there?" he asked in a gruff voice, "I'm in need of a inn for the night" Thennith demanded, squinting his eyes at her the old man closed the window and opened the door, "right this way miss" he spoke in a mocking manner "I can find my own way" Thennith said in a dark tone, smirking at the old man backing away from her, turning to the road in front of her she started to walk down it, looking for the inn where she was meant to meet an old friend, and she hoped he would not be late like that last time. 

Standing in front of a lit building Thennith looked around her eyes landing on the moving sign, the prancing pony, making her way inside she booked a room for the week and found a table at the back of the room, ordering food and some wine she waited for her old friend, hearing the inn door open and close Thennith raised her eyes to it to see a tall figure in a very worn grey cloak roaming his own eyes around the room until the landed on her and his soft smile appeared on his face, making his way over he stopped the young waitress "bread with cheese and your finest ale please" "right away sir" pulling the chair out he sat down across from her "it's a pleasure to see you again Princess Thennith, after all this time" nodding she held her own smile "and you too Gandalf the grey, but we both know I haven't used my title in 60 years" "well that being said, how are things with your brother?" "Gandalf we both know the night I left Mirkwood was the night he stopped being my brother, now what business do you wish to discuss?" Gandalf nodded knowing what happened between the siblings after Thennith had told him, but he knew somehow he would have to try and get them talking again, listening to the old wizards tales, Thennith was captivated "it may take me some time Gandalf, when is the meeting to take place?" "In two months time" standing Thennith nodded "I will be there if I make it back in time Gandalf, now I must go to my room I am very weary from traveling" raising to his own feet Gandalf took her hand "of course my lady goodnight" "goodnight dear mithrandir" Thennith spoke before leaving Gandalf and going to her room. 

....

Standing at the bottom of the hill Thennith checked the map Gandalf gave her again before folding it up and placing it back into the basket of treats she had on her arm, starting her walk up the hill, arriving at the round door she could hear the loud voices inside "is Mithrandir throwing a party?" She thought to herself as she banged on the door hearing the voices inside go silent, seeing the light from inside light up the outside Thennith smiled at the halfling staring at her in awe, "Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" She asked as he nodded his head smiling she handed the basket over "these are for you" "thank you, miss?" "Thennith, I am here at Gandalf's request" "Oh, please come in" walking into the hobbits home Thennith looked around "they're in the dining room just through there, second door on your left" Bilbo pointed towards the dining room while asking "may I take your cloak" "thank you" Thennith said as she took it off and handed it to the halfling watching him hanging it on the hook closest to the door, turning she made her way to the dining room with Bilbo following behind her inspecting the treats in the basket with a large smile on his face. 

Entering the dining room she cleared her throat making the dwarves stop talking and turn in her direction scanned their faces she could feel the hate from some of them, turning her eyes to the sapphire ones that were shining with hatred towards her she felt her heart rate double in speed, at seeing Thorin again after all these years, but he seemed not to remember her tearing her eyes from his she greeted Gandalf "I'm sorry for being late Mithrandir, I got into some trouble on the old road" "well at least your hear now dear" Gandalf said with a smile "and why is the she-elf here?" Thorin's deep demanding voice filled the dining room making Gandalf roll his eyes at the young dwarf lord, "Thorin Okenshield you asked me to find the 14th and 15th members of this company, and I have chosen Bilbo and Thennith, Hobbits can pass unseen by most folk and will be perfect for this quest and Thennith is skilled with blades and a bow and has knowledge on all the roads we shall be taking" Gandalf spoke placing his hands on her and Bilbo's shoulders proudly only answering in a huff the Thorin back down and returned to his soup, as Gandalf rubbed his hands together and offered Thennith the empty seat next to him.

Taking it she listened to Gandalf as he pulled out a map from his robe and started talking about the quest to the reclaim the lonely mountain, watching the dwarves faces drop at the map, they started arguing between themselves as Gandalf called for some order, getting ignored he turned to Thorin who ordered his men to be silent "how are we meant to open a door that does not have a key?" The whited hair dwarf asked Gandalf, turning to Thennith the old wizard smile "we have a key" 15 pairs of eyes followed Gandalf's and they all landed on her as she pulled the key up from around her neck and handed it to Thorin "that was my trouble on the road, they took me for a small human girl" "I bet they regretted that" Thorin huffed snatching the key for her hand "I wouldn't know, I didn't let them live" she smirked darkly as her blue eyes flashed with a bit of danger at the dwarf lord before reaching for her glass, turning to Balin Thorin spoke in khuzdul "does she remind you of someone? I know the name but from where?" "The name is troubling me as well laddie but I don't know who she is just yet, it will come to me" Balin replied studying her closely nodding Thorin turned back to Gandalf as he started talking about the quest.

After signing the contract, Bilbo showed Thennith to her room for the night "Thank you Bilbo" she said as she entered the small yet cozy room "Thennith?" the halfling whispered making her turn "why do the dwarves hate elves? "Its a long story Bilbo, tell you what, if you come on this quest every night I'll tell you part of it and by the time we reach Erebor you will know the whole story" nodding the halfling smiled and bid Thennith good night again before disappearing down the hall as she sat down on the bed and listened to the dwarves singing a song about the misty mountains. 

....

Riding on the horse next to Gandalf, Thennith hoped Bilbo would turn up she never felt any hatred from the hobbit, but Thorin made sure to keep her behind him but in front of some of the company as well, he didn't like the idea of having an elf on the quest and not having eyes on her was the worst thing in his mind, every now and then he would turn back and stare at her, trying to remember anything about her, watching her bright blue eyes shine at the hobbits scream and how her blonde hair bounced in her turning to the halfling Thorin pulled his pony to a halt "I signed it" Bilbo announced proudly as he held the contract up and gave it to Balin "give him a pony" Thorin huffed and turned back to the road in front of him ignoring the halflings pleas. 

Setting up camp Thennith lit a fire as the dwarves got on with their jobs and lit their own fire away from her, watching everyone get a bowl of stew Thennith rolled her eyes at the dwarves aguing at who will give her, her bowl pulling her bag closer to her she pulled out some lembas and started chewing on it sending a smirk Gandalf's way who told the company she wouldn't eat the stew anyway "what will she eat then?" Bilbo asked "she has her own food Master Baggins" Gandalf replied liting his pipe and walking over to a rock next to her and sitting on it, scanning the look on their faces she tried to keep her smirk to herself as they all looked her way to see if she was eating, "mithrandir this road leads to Rivendell and I bet you 5 coins you have not told them" Thennith spoke in elvish to him watching the smile grow on his face "can I owe you?" "I'll add it to the 20 you owe me already" Thennith replied smiling to herself as they watched Thorin, Dwalin and Balin move to a corner speaking in hush tones "mithrandir?" "hmm" "Thorin doesn't remember me does he?" Turning his eyes to her Gandalf shook his head "it does seem that way, and that means we have an advantage" "how is it an advantage?" she asked confused "because if he knew who your brother is Thennith, you would not be sitting here the now" "even I don't know who Thranduil is anymore" Thennith said with a hiss that didn't escape Gandalf, ending the conversation as Bilbo approached they smiled at the hobbit pulling a notebook and pencil out of his bag and sitting in front of them, raising an eyebrow Gandalf looked at the halfling "I promised I would tell him a story mithrandir, if he came on the quest" Thennith said in the common tongue feeling some of the dwarves eyes turn to look at her as she started while Bilbo started writing everything she was saying.


	3. Shards of a forgotten past part 3

Watching the sky turn from black to a light blue Thennith turned to the rusting of the woods, something had been following the company since they left the Shire, something dark that she could not see, standing she checked over the company she did a headcount, everyone was there including all the ponies, stretched as high as she could she watched as the company started to wake up, giving the hobbit a kick waking him up, as he was meant to be on lookout duty, turning to protest Bilbo saw the dwarves all awake.

"Nothing has moved in the night Bilbo" Thennith spoke in a hushed whisper to the hobbit, as they watched Thorin walking over to them. 

"What news of the night?" Thorin asked looking between the elf and hobbit. 

"Nothing to report, was a quiet night, bit cold actually but nothing" Bilbo stammered out, as Thorin nodded his head and turned back towards the company. 

Patting the hobbit on the back Thennith made her over to where Gandalf was currently sitting filling his pipe up with new tobacco, grabbing her bag she pulled some lembas out and started to eat it as she watched the company cooking their own breakfast, seeing smoke rings go past her she looked up at the old wizard and saw he was deep in thought, turning back to the company her ears caught the sound of the rusting again low enough for her to hear it but not loud enough to be heard over the noise the dwarves, reaching for her bag Thennith took out her own notebook and opened it to a clear page making a simple mark on the page, one for each time she heard the rustling. 

....

Sitting on top of the pony Thennith felt a sense of danger, looking at the burnt out farm building "we need to move on" she said but no one listened to her, climbing off the pony she made her way over to Gandalf and Thorin who looked to be in yet another argument.

Getting closer she heard Gandalf "you are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." 

Seeing the anger flash in Thorin's eyes he replied to the old wizard "I did not know they were yours to keep!" Gandalf huffed and walked off in frustration, making Thennith roll her eyes and follow the old fool to calm him down.  
Passing the halfling he looked shocked "everything all right? Gandalf, Thennith, where are you going?" He asked as they passed him.

Watching the wizard and elf walking back the way they came Thorin was in no mood for explaining his orders, turn to the company he shouted "come on, Bombur, we're hungry" making the dwarves pull out the cooking supplies.

Bilbo was still in shock at the scene that just happened in front of him, looking to Balin and then back to Gandalf and Thennith walking off, he asked the old white-haired dwarf "are they coming back?" Only getting a shrug from him as he walked over to help light the fire. 

Following Gandalf Thennith, was listening to him muttering something about having enough of dwarves for one day, making her giggle "mithrandir, you need to calm down" Thennith spoke as they had walked a mile or two ahead of the group and came upon a lake. 

Sitting at the side of Gandalf patted the floor next to him and lit his pipe "Tell me Thennith, why do you keep making markings in your notebook, and don't act like you haven't" he spoke as he pointed his pipe at her. 

Holding her hands up in a mock defensive manner Thennith smiled and moved to his side looking down at the wizard crossing her arms over her chest, "Mithrandir, something or someone has been following us since we left the Shire."

"Yes, I have been aware of that too" Gandalf spoke taking a puff of his pipe "as of yet, I don't know what is it, that's why we must get to Rivendell, you must get them to go that way Thennith," Gandalf said almost pleading with the she-elf.  
Shaking her head she walked away from Gandalf, thinking for a while she knew the old wizard was right, Lord Elrond could help them with supplies, weapons, extra food for the journey, but they were elves and she could feel the hatred Thorin had for them, for her, all because her brother could not swallow his pride, staring into the dark lake she saw her reflection slowly changing until she was looking at her brother, pulling her eyes from it she returned to Gandalf's side and let out a heavy sigh before speaking to him "Thorin will not go there so easily mithrandir, he already hates that I am in the company do you really think, he'll trust...." Turning her bright blue eyes back towards where the company was Thennith listened and looked as Gandalf rose from the ground and silently asked her what it was with a simple tilt of his head "trolls" she hissed out.

.... 

Sitting outside the troll cave Thennith started tapping her foot out of boredom, watching Gandalf and the other exit the cave, hearing rustling again she stood and pulled out her twin blades "get ready something is coming" she said to the dwarves as Bilbo back up towards her holding the sword out that Gandalf just gave him, shouts were heard just as another smaller wizard appeared, lowing her blades as Gandalf went and greeted Radagast, pulling him off to the side to talk, looking at Thennith he shook his head at her, raising an eyebrow she watched the wizard mouth "Greenwood" stepping forward to go over to them she looked up to the side as her senes felt something and managed to dodge the warg just in time as it had her in its sightes, Thorin was watching Thennith and saw her looking to the side, looking up he saw the beast jump, raising his sword he gave it the killing blow before turning to the elf and scanning her body making sure she wasn't hurt, turning back to the wizards wondering to himself why he started to care about what happened to her.

Running along Thennith and Gandalf were scanning the area for the hidden door to Rivendell, she knew Thorin would not be happy with her and the wizard idea but it would be the only way they would get out of this alive, feeling a pulling she turned to a large rock formation running over to it she looked down and knew this was the hidden door looking back to the company who was running the other way she screamed "over here you fools" as they turned she could see the looks of distrust on their faces, feeling angry she screamed again "get over here and survive, or don't trust me and die!" Turning she disappeared down the hole as the dwarves all ran for their lives and jumped down the hole, followed by a dead orc body and an elf horn much to Thorin's annoyance.


	4. Shards of a forgotten past part 4

Feeling the tingling running up his legs Bilbo turned to Gandalf and Thennith seeing them in a deep conversation while walking through this endless maze of stone and very high walls, the dwarves were running up ahead following the small cold breeze that indicated to them, there must be an exit nearby. Coming to a large hole in the rock every could see the sun and fell the breeze much better, Bilbo was shocked with the scene in front of him as was many in the company apart from Gandalf and Thennith of course they knew and planned to bring everyone to this location. 

Standing proudly and looking at the lush trees, waterfalls and the huge building Gandalf cleared his throat "the valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it’s known by another name." 

"Rivendell" Biblo whispered out while still transfixed at the landscape in front of him, he had never been to an elven city before, and now he was here in one, looking to Thennith and Gandalf he smiled until Thorin pushed past him.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin growled at the wizard.

Rolling his eyes Gandalf shook his head "you have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Leaning in closer Thorin growled "you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course, they will, but we have questions that need to be answered, if we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me and Thennith" Gandalf said as he made his way down the path towards Rivendell followed by Thennith and Bilbo as the company stood looking to Thorin on what to do, with a small nod of his head everyone followed the wizard, elf and hobbit on the path. 

Standing in the courtyard the company stayed in a small circle while Thennith and Gandalf were off to the side, watching the elf coming down the stairs toward them, he raised his hand to his heart and then lowing it as he spoke in Elvish "Mithrandir, Lady Thennith, what brings you all to Rivendell?" 

"Lindir, we must speak to Lord Elrond, me and my company here" Gandalf explained while moving his hands over the whole company.

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir spoke up in the common tongue, but Thennith turned and looked back towards the path, she could hear the thundering sound of hoofs and narrowing her eyes she could see them coming along the path, making her lips turn up in a small smirk, before turning back to Gandalf and Lindir seeing the confusion in the wizard eyes but the smirk in Lindir's as the sound of a horn went off as the Lord of Rivendell returned. 

Sitting at the head table Thennith listened to Gandalf explaining the journey so far and some talks about the swords of her kin they found in the troll cave, she know by the way Lord Elrond looked at her he had many questions, "excuse me" Thorin said as he got up and left the table and walked towards the company as Bofur decided it would be the perfect time for a song and climbed onto a chair, making Gandalf and Lord Elrond laugh at the facial expression of the elves, who wasn't accustomed to dwarves and their merry ways. 

.... 

Watching Thorin, Balin and Bilbo return to the company Thennith stood as Gandalf and Lord Elrond approached her, with a nod she followed them into Lord Elrond's private study she knew he would have questions for her, shutting the door she turned back to the wizard and elf lord. 

"Lady Thennith, its a pleasure to see you again" Lord Elrond spoke as he poured some wine into three glasses "Gandalf here has explained why you are on this journey, but my main question is, does your brother know you still live?" 

Taken back by his question Thennith repeated the last words "still live.... I don't understand my lord, why would Thranduil think I am dead?" 

"He wrote to me Thennith, asking if I could look into your future, and when I wrote back explaining that I tried and saw nothing, it confirmed in his mind that you were indeed dead" Lord Elrond said as he passed Gandalf and her a glass each. 

Staring at Lord Elrond Thennith was still confused, why would Thranduil believe she was dead just because Elrond could not see into her future, it didn't make sense, looking to the wizard she saw even he was trying to work it out in his head, it was like a puzzle they couldn't get the answer to. 

The room started to go dark, and a vision of Mirkwood appeared in front of Thennith's eyes, with scouts and her brother gathered around something, Lord Elrond's voice broke the suffocating silence "They found a body, attacked by wolves in the forest, same height and build as you Thennith, there was no way of a formal identification, the wolves had done their damage what was Thranduil meant to think?" The vision showed the scouts burying the body while Thranduil was on his knees, grief overtaking him. Slowly seeing Lord Elrond's study coming back into focus Thennith turned her eyes to the floor as a lonely tear slid down her face.

"You will have to inform Thranduil that Thennith still lives" Gandalf spoke up, pulling Thennith from her own mind, wiping the tear from her face she shook her head.

"No, let him think I'm dead, it will be in our favour" Thennith spoke as she placed the glass down on the table and turned to the door feeling Lord Elrond and Gandalf's eyes burning into her back, turning back to them "if one of you tells my brother I am indeed alive, Gondor will know the heir to the throne is currently here" watching the shock expressions form on their faces Thennith left the study and went to look for the company to inform them they needed to leave first thing in the morning.


	5. Shards of a forgotten past part 5

Climbing the stairs to where she thought the company was Thennith stopped in her tracks, her hair stood on its ends and her ears twitched, something was silently approaching her, turning around Thennith breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on a face she thought she would have never seen again.   
Sitting with Balin and Dwalin, Thorin was making plans on what was the best route they could take to get to Erebor faster, repeating the moon ruins from the map Thorin scratched his head in confusion.   
“What does it all mean?” Thorin huffed looking at the two dwarves who always had his back.

“It means we need to leave as soon as we can” Dwalin spoke as he picked his axe and walked over to the rest of the company laughing at Bombour who had just broken a table and landed on the floor. 

Standing Thorin walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over Rivendell, lost in his own thoughts he lowed his eyes to the stairs where he found Thennith and another elf talking taking in the sight of Thennith her pale blonde hair shone in the moonlight, her bright blue eyes were shining as she had a rare smile on her face, leaning on the balcony wall Thorin let out a long sigh as a small but fond smile rose on his own face. 

“She is something Laddie” Balin said patting Throin on the back. 

Dropping the smile Thorin turned to his old friend, like a dwarfling who just got in trouble. 

“Thorin, I am older enough to know the look of love in someone eyes” Balin spoke as he smiled at his king and turned his eyes to Thennith on the stairs.

“Can she be my one?” Thorin asked like a scared dwarfling. 

“If you think about her all the time, and want her to be safe, I would say so” Balin said with a huge smile on his face, to finally see Thorin happy. 

Nodding his head Thorin turned his back to balcony and saw the rest of the company had settled down for the night “we leave at first light Balin, get some sleep” he told his own friend before looking back over Thennith with a smile on his face and walking over and claiming his sleeping spot, watching Thorin settle down Balin turned back to the elves and watched their silent conversation.

“My lady Galadriel, I did not expect to see you here” Thennith spoke in shock at the sight of her, it had been over 400 years since she had last seen her. 

“I am here on council business, Thennith, but I am glad to see you are indeed alive, your brother…." 

"Yes Thranduil thinks I am dead, and I would like it kept that way” Thennith said cutting her off, casting her eyes down to the ground. 

“I understand Thennith but if I must keep your secret, you must keep a secret for me” the Lady Galadriel spoke watching Thennith confused expression flash on her face, making her laugh “walk with me young one” she said as she headed down to the river bank, followed by Thennith. 

Following her, Thennith was listening to her as she told her all that had been happening in Lothlorien and the woodland realm for the years she was not there, as the Lady finally went silent Thennith asked “so what is your secret?" 

Leaning in closer Galadriel looked around before saying "I think I have a crush on Gandalf.”

Feeling the laughter bubbling Thennith couldn’t help but let it out, making the lady Galadriel laugh out loud too “are you serious?” Thennith asked while still laughing getting a nod in response making her laugh again. 

“Well Thennith it was a joy seeing you again, and your secret is safe with me, but I must attend to my business now” raising her hand to her heart and lowing it the Lady Galadriel walked back towards Lord Elrond’s study leaving Thennith staring after her, before she turned back towards the company of dwarves.

Watching Thennith and the other elf walking along the lower river bank Balin saw them stopped as they both let out a loud laugh before turning and smiling at each other, smiling at them Balin was glad to see Thennith relax letting out a little giggle he saw them still being illuminated by the moon as the cleared night slowly moved along towards dawn, watching the other elf leave Thennith side he saw her smile drop changing her carefree face into a more serious one as she made her way up towards them. 

Turning back to the company Balin shook his head at this night Thorin thinking he has found his one and Thennith was happy for a few minutes he thought to himself as he watched the rest of them sleep as Thennith appeared at the top of the stairs “we leave first thing in the morning lass” Balin told her getting a small nod in return as she turned and headed to the room they were gifted, while unbraiding her hair.

Watching her turn with her hair fully unbraided she mouthed a “goodnight” to Balin, doing a double take he swore he saw King Thranduil standing in her place, blinking a few times he saw it was just Thennith standing there, mouthing his own “goodnight” back with a small smile he watched her return to her path towards her room. 

Walking to Thorin’s side Balin sat himself down thinking over the events of the past few years. After a while it hit Balin like an arrow to the heart, Thorin had spent years writing letters to an elf maiden called Thennith but the young dwarf lord never got any in return, it couldn’t be her it just couldn’t be, because that name also belonged to Princess Thennith of the woodland realm, Thranduil’s twin sister who was meant to be dead, letting out a heavy sigh Balin looked up to the sky what is he meant to do now if she was the forgotten Princess he would have to tell her he knew exactly who she was, turning to the sleeping form of Thorin Bailn felt horrible Thorin had hated anyone one from the woodland realm for the past 60 years and now his one could not only be from there but Thranduil’s sister, this would not end well Balin thought to himself before he closed his eyes to get some sleep.


	6. Shards of a forgotten past part 6

First trolls, then orcs and wargs, and then the insufferable goblins and now, well now Thennith was standing at the side listening to Bilbo trying to tell the company he had saw something else out there, glancing up at Gandalf she knew who and what Bilbo was talking about and reading the wizards body language he knew too, as the wizard stepped away from the company.

Crossing her arms Thennith stood and watched the dwarves arguing with each other shaking her head at Bofur saying they could "double back" and they way Thorin argued about the orcs currently chasing them as well.

Seeing the old wizard smile Thennith waited until Gandalf finally said "There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge." 

Turning to the wizard Thorin asked "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither, He will help us, or he will kill us" Gandalf said as he looked at Thennith while she watched the company looking at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin finally asked as the company quiet down, just as a massive roar was heard behind them. 

Looking at everyone Thennith finally spoke "None, now run!" She said as she turned and started running as the rest followed her, of course, she already knew the way as it was Beorn the skin-changer and one of her closest friends. 

Running and running Thennith kept tracked on the company and how far behind Beorn was, but he was closing in fast, another roar came from the giant beast and it made the company move faster, including the wizard, staying at the back of the company Thennith kept an eye on Bilbo, she didn't want the hobbit to fall behind and be a snack for her friend.

Next to her Gandalf and Thorin were keeping eyes on other members of the group entering the forest it was hard trying to keep everyone together as they all tried to dodge the roots of the trees and the fully grown trees as well, "keep running" Thennith shouted at the group while her elf eyes caught sight of the orcs trying to chase them down as well, "Gandalf, Thorin we have company" she said making the dwarf and wizard look at her confused until she pointed at the orcs on the other side of the forest. 

"Well that's just great" Gandalf huffed. 

"We have to outrun them both" Thorin said picking up the pace. 

"Don't you ever do anything the easy way Gandalf?" Thennith asked looking behind them to see where the beast was. 

"This was meant to be the easy way" Gandalf said slightly out of breath. 

"Keep running" Thorin shouted to the company just as the burst through the last of the forest and came onto an open plane, the company changed their pace and Bombur started to outrun the lot of them, making Thennith and Gandalf share a smirking look, at how fast dwarves could be in the open country.

Hearing Gandalf shout she looked up and saw Beorn's house coming into view, letting out a small sigh she hope they would all get there in one piece. 

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted as him Thennith and Thorin were the last in the garden of the house. 

Hearing another roar Thennith turned just as the giant bear burst through the forest and came charging towards them.

"Quickly!" Thorin added as he pushed past everyone, Thorin got the door and saw the exterior bolt, getting his fingers under it he raised it and the company fell through the doors "Thennith move" Thorin shouted at the elf, making her run into the house as the rest of the company started to close the door just as the bear tried to push itself into the house. 

Being pulled back by Thorin, Thennith fell to the ground, being pulled back up on her knees by Thorin she saw fear in his eyes as the rest of the company were fighting to keep the bear outside, looking at the company and back to Thennith, Thorin decided it was now or never.

Watching Thorin and Thennith on the ground Balin wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them, but he did need to talk to Thennith and to tell her he knew she was Thranduil's twin sister, taking a deep breath Balin started to walk over to them but stopped in his tracks as he watched Thorin grabbing the back of Thennith's head and kissed her on the lips, turning around to give them peace Balin shock his head and returned to help close the door as Thorin ended the kiss and rushed to the door helping to shut it, making the company cheer as the door was finally shut and locked and Ori saw the giant bear walking away from the house. 

Thennith returned to her feet as the dwarves look around the house, bring her hand up to her lips she gently ran her fingers over them, still in shock that Thorin had actually kissed her, smiling to herself she saw Balin walking up towards her "we need to talk lassie" he whispered. 

"Sure thing Balin" Thennith said with a smile. 

"I'm happy for you, but I remember who you are" Balin said in a whisper.

Narrowing her brows Thennith was confused as she looked at Balin "pardon?" She finally said. 

"I'm happy for you and Thorin" Balin said making Thennith smile at the old dwarf, "but your brother Thranduil won't be, will he Princess Thennith of the woodland realm" Balin continued making Thennith drop her smile as the panic started to close in "I won't say anything lassie, but just know you have to tell him soon" Balin said as he clapped her on the back and started to explore the house as well making Thennith turn and look for Thorin who was in the kitchen with Gandalf in a mild discussion, this will not end well she thought to herself as she made her way over to him and Gandalf.


	7. Shards of a forgotten past part 7

Trying to get word in edgeways was proving difficult with the stubbornness of the dwarf and wizard in front of her, they didn't even seem to notice she was standing there rolling her eyes, she sat down on the chair at the table and just had to wait until their discussion was over, looking over the company Thennith saw how exhausted most of them looked and poor Bilbo looked well he looked so out of place and tried she couldn't help but smile at him, rising to her feet she went to Beorn pantry and started to pull some of the aging meat and vegetables out and bring them to the kitchen table, working her way around the kitchen she collected all the cutlery, pans and utensils she needed to complete the meal, ignoring the fact she had 15 pair of eyes on her. 

"Bomber, can you help me?" Thennith spoke and watched as the round dwarf sprung to his feet and walked over to her with a large smile on his face. 

Soon enough Beorn cottage was filled with the smell of cooked meat making everyone's mouth water including Gandalf's, stepping from the stove Thennith picked up the plates and cutlery "Bilbo, can you set the table for me?" She asked the hobbit and watched as he smiled and nodded his head taking them from her and making his way around the table as she went back to the stove to finish the meal. 

....

Standing at the sink Thennith was drying her hands after cleaning up, smiling at the happy faces of the company, even Thorin looked happy, making her smile a little bigger. 

"Was it wise?" 

Turning her head to the voice Thennith looked at Gandalf sitting at the table lighting up his pipe, placing the towel back on the sink she walked over to the chair next to him "was it wise, what?" 

"Using our hosts food? And showing the company you can cook, you might be expected to do it more often now" Gandalf said holding a small smile. 

Sitting down Thennith smiled for a second and turned to face the company again before turning back to Gandalf "Mithrandir, our host is an old friend of mine, I know his home like my own and I'll pay him back when the quest is over" Thennith explained. 

Getting a nod from Gandalf, as he pointed his head to Thorin. 

Thorin stood up gaining everyone's attention "find a comfortable place to sleep, we all need it as we are to leave in the morning" getting agreed hums from everyone as most of them were falling asleep where they were sitting. 

....

Standing up Thennith looked over the sleeping forms of the company, walking over to Bilbo and Ori, she pulled the covers higher up their bodies and got little hums of approval, turning around she walked to the sink knowing Beorn kept some of his sweet treats in the cupboard under it, pulling the jar out she opened it and took a handful, before replacing it and making her way to the ladder that would allow her access to the roof, one of her favourite places climbing it she sat just to the right of the opening and took a deep breath of the night air letting it fill her lungs as the night wind wrapped around her like a blanket. 

A small movement made her ears twitched as the smell of wet fur and honey hit her nostrils "How close is the pack?" She asked. 

"They won't attack tonight, they still think I'm on guard" a heavy ruff voice answered her question. 

Picking up some of the sweet treats she turned and handed them to Beorn, "it is great to see you again old friend" smiling an honest smile her blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she took in the sight of him in his human-like form. 

"Princess, why are orcs chasing you?" Beorn asked as he pulled himself up on the roof and sat next to her sniffing the air, "and why do I smell dwarf?" 

"Because there is 13 currently sleeping in your home" Thennith answered and watched Beorn look down into his home and back to her, "also a wizard and a halfling" she added as the golden eyes of the skin-changer landed back onto her blue ones, feeling Beorn body language change Thennith extended her hand to his shoulder "They are good, we only need a place to rest we are the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Oakenshield.... The king under the mountain" Beorn said sniffing the air again, "did they eat my food?" he asked suddenly making Thennith giggle. 

"About that, I cooked it and I will repay you" she said after she finished giggling. 

"Its an honour to have you as my guest princess, your brother would be pleased to know you are still alive and so...." Beorn was saying before Thennith cut in. 

"He can never know Beorn, you must promise me you won't tell him!" 

"But princess" Beorn started to protest when a creek alerted the both of them, turning to the ladder the grey hair of Gandalf appeared making them both breath a sigh of relief.

"Good evening" Gandalf said to the pair of them once he had climbed out on to the roof, getting a good evening from both of them as the three of them sat in silence watching the morning sun rising over the horizon. 

Using her elven eyes Thennith turned her head and saw the forest of Mirkwood, feeling pulling in her heart at finally seeing her home she felt an uneasy feeling turning to face the wizard she wet her lips ready to ask her question. 

"The forest is sick Thennith after you left and Thranduil received the news of your so-called death, the forest started to change its not the same as you remember" Gandalf explained as Beorn climbed down from the roof.

"I'll let the wizard talk while I'll make breakfast for my guests" Beorn muttered getting a nod from them. 

"The elven road?" Thennith said as she turned back to Gandalf pulling her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. 

"It is the only safe road through the forest now, there is a dark spell that entries a persons mind many people have been bought in front of your brother muttering words that they don't understand, it takes a few days for the spell to lift" Gandalf said as Thennith turned her head back to the forest. 

Hearing the dwarves waking up Thennith and Gandalf stood to return to the house, Stepping on the ladder Gandalf started to descend it looking back up at Thennith, "you are the only one that can get them through the forest alive" he spoke before disappearing into the house, making Thennith tilting her head in confusing at what he meant by that, they had him and he had been through the forest countless of times, shaking the thought out of her mind she stepped on the ladder and returned inside the house smelling the food Beorn had cooked for them.


End file.
